


Gespräche bei Nacht

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [20]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gender Issues, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, Pillow Talk, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Streng privates Bettgeflüster, schamlos indiskret belauscht.





	Gespräche bei Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Willkommen bei Episode 20 von meinem Het-Shipper-Zuckerschmalz! :D Hätte nie gedacht derart viel zu schreiben, als ich damals die ersten Kapitelchen wagte ...! Ob ich auch die 30 voll kriegen werd, ist aber noch sehr offen.

Es tat ihr ja ehrlich leid ihn zu wecken, aber ihre Sorge über den seltsamen Lärm von draußen wog dann doch schwerer.  
„Karl, hörst du das?“  
„Hmn...?“  
„Was sind das für Geräusche?“  
„M-dr.“  
„Was?“  
„Marder. Lebt hier. Schl´f weiter.“ Wie er ihr jetzt den Rücken zudrehte, war es wohl sinnlos, noch auf weitere Erläuterung zu hoffen. Da das Kratzen und Scharren aber anhielt, warf sie sich schließlich ihren Morgenmantel über, und trat zum Fenster. Beim schwachen Licht der Straßenlampe konnte sie wenig Konkretes ausmachen, doch ... einmal meinte sie tatsächlich schemenhaft ein pelziges Wesen huschen zu sehen. Aha, scheinbar hatte es hier ein Versteck. Hoffentlich wusste das kleine Raubtier zu würdigen, dass Karl und die Nachbarn seine Anwesenheit duldeten, und würde nicht demnächst fröhlich Motorkabel durchbeißen. Na ja, allemal lieber ein Marder statt dem, was sie erst befürchtet hatte – nämlich, dass ein alter Feind von Thiel oder Boerne vielleicht um das Haus schleichen könnte, und nach einer guten Stelle zum Einbruch suchte.

++++

„...Und dank dem dummen Liebestrank haben mich Tristan und Isolde letztlich nie wirklich als Paar überzeugen können.“  
Er hatte bis zur Schlafenszeit das Musikdrama durch die Wohnung schallen lassen. Bei gelöschten Licht redeten sie nun über die Handlung. Ihre Kritik daran nahm er nicht besonders gut auf.  
„Sakrileg! Da reitest du auf einem winzigen Detail herum.“  
„Detail? Das ist total zentral.“  
„Na, dann nenn mir mal ein Paar aus der Opernwelt, das dich mehr überzeugt?“  
„Hmm ... ich weiß noch, dass ich den Grafen und die Witwe aus „Die lustige Witwe“ sympathisch fand.“  
„Danilo und Hanna? Ausgerechnet? Die sind doch nur zum x-ten Mal das doofe Klischee „Sie ärgern sich die ganze Zeit, aber insgeheim sind sie verliebt“.“  
„Doofes, weltfremdes Klischee...“  
„Ich weiß nicht, worauf du jetzt anspielst.“

++++

Sie gab es schließlich auf mit dem sachten Anstupsen, und holte mit dem Ellenbogen aus.  
„Nf?“  
„Du hast schon -wieder- die ganze Decke!! Gib ab!“  
„Nf.“  
Huldvoll überließ er ihr einen halben Meter, und dämmerte dann sofort wieder weg. Sie krallte ihre Finger energisch in das jetzt von ihr ergatterte Stück; aber wie sie mit so einer Haltung einschlafen sollte, wusste sie selbst noch nicht. Mann! Angeblich waren ja meist die Frauen die größeren Deckendiebe, nur bei ihnen stimmte das nicht. Ihre kleine Statur verlockte ihn vermutlich noch zusätzlich, Platz wegzunehmen. Morgen würde sie endgültig auf zwei separate Decken bestehen.

++++

Mit der flachen Hand fegte er die Brösel vorwurfsvoll von seiner auf ihre Seite des Bettes.  
„Du hast schon -wieder- hier gegessen! Lässt du das mal endlich bleiben?“  
„Nur zwei Kekse! Ehrlich.“  
„Jaa, zwei von diesen Handtellergroßen. Ich kenn dich.“  
„Mea culpa, mea culpa.“ Er konnte zwar hören, dass sie beim Reden grinste, aber so weit das im Dunkeln erkennbar war, machte sie mit dem Oberkörper wirklich eine kleine demütige Verbeugung zu ihm hin. Hm, demütig...  
„Schwester, wie gedenkt Ihr, Eure Schuld zu sühnen?“

++++

Als er seine frisch gebadete Freundin zu sich unter die Decke ziehen wollte, musste er unwillkürlich von ihr zurückweichen.  
„Sag mal, riechst du nach...“  
„Eukalyptus.“  
„Du bist doch nicht erkältet?“  
„Nein, Vorbeugung. Du weißt, dass wieder Viele im Institut krank sind. Wenn da mal was angefangen hat, zieht es früher oder später auch zu uns.“  
„Ich vertrau drauf, dass mich meine Saunagänge genügend stärken.“  
„Der Dekan geht immer mit dir, und jetzt ist der auch krank geschrieben.“  
„Weil der Depp es nicht richtig macht! Der traut sich nie ins Kaltwasser-Becken. … Nebenher, mein Angebot, dass du mitkommen kannst, steht noch.“  
„Als einzige Frau in eurer Herrenrunde käm ich mir komisch vor. Bleib ich mal lieber bei meinen Badezusätzen.“  
„Nimmst du's mir sehr übel, wenn ich dir gestehe, dass ich Eukalyptus absolut widerlich finde?“  
„Ich hab auch noch was mit Thymian und Tannennadel.“  
„Spitze. Auch Gerüche können Liebestöter sein, weißt du das?“

++++

„Kürzlich hab ich nochmal den Totengräber gefragt, aber er sagte ebenfalls, da hat sich nichts Neues mehr getan. Die Köpfe bleiben verschwunden.“  
„Also gibt es seit den Achtzigern irgendwo in Münster jemanden, der vier Schädel bei sich in der Vitrine hat? Oder als Briefbeschwerer, oder was weiß ich?“  
„Vielleicht sind es auch vier verschiedene Leute. Ein morbider Club.“  
„Schrecklich!“ Sie schob sich die Decke über den Kopf. Hm, vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, ihr davon zu erzählen. Anno 1982 und 1983 waren unter mysteriösen Umständen insgesamt vier Schädel von Toten kurz vor der Bestattung entwendet worden. Den Täter hatte man nicht ermitteln können, noch nicht mal brauchbare Verdächtige gab es.  
„Du gruselst dich doch nicht wirklich? Wir sind Rechtsmediziner!“  
„Jeder hat seine Grenzen.“  
„Wir haben zusammen schon an viel schlimmeren Leichenfunden gearbeitet.“  
Vielleicht machte sie auch das heftige Gewitter, das gerade vor dem Fenster tobte, ein wenig flatterig. Eben zuckte ein imposanter Blitz, und fast augenblicklich danach donnerte es. Warum war man auch ausgerechnet bei solchem Wetter so verführt, sich makabere Geschichten zu erzählen? Aber zumindest tauchte sie jetzt wieder von unter der Bettwäsche auf.  
„Meinst du, das könnte mit den Gerüchten zusammenhängen, dass sich im Waldfriedhof Satanisten getroffen haben sollen?“  
„Silke. Das hat die Blöd mal in einem Sommerloch erfunden.“  
Langsam kam sie sich selber etwas albern vor. Ihr flaues Gefühl schmälerte sich allerdings nicht, und sie rutschte noch etwas näher zu ihm.  
„Soll ich dir was Beruhigendes singen?,“ fragte er fürsorglich, „La... le... lu...“  
„Lass mal, das klingt hier im Dunkeln auch irgendwie unheimlich.“  
„Wie kann ich dich sonst auf andere Gedanken bringen?“  
Schüchtern zögerte sie mit der Antwort eine kleine Weile, doch schließlich: „Wenn wir uns jetzt verausgaben würden, schlaf' ich danach sicher gut.“  
„Dieses Direkte an dir schätze ich ja immer sehr. He, langsam-!“

++++

Ihre Aufzählung dauerte doch erstaunlich lange. Er atmete leise auf, als sie endlich zum Ende fand.  
„...Unter'm Strich bist du bei deinen Sherlock Holmes Abenteuern dem Tod also wirklich schon -so- oft haarscharf von der Schippe gesprungen, dass ich es absolut nicht „neurotisch“ finde, wenn ich mich sorge, sobald du mit Thiel losziehst.“  
„Man kann es doch auch auf die Art sehen: Mein Schutzengel versteht wirklich was von seiner Arbeit.“  
„Ha ha. Ich hatte schon die Idee, dass deine letzte Inkarnation Kater war, und du dir als Mensch die neun Leben erhalten hast.“  
„Oh, gefällt mir auch! Miau.“  
Eigentlich hatte sie ja ernsthaft über die Sache mit ihm reden wollen, aber irgendwie wurde das heute Abend nichts mehr. Frustriert ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

++++

„Es hat bis heute etwas sehr Surreales. Am Tag zuvor strotzt er noch vor Lebenskraft und hält mir eine Standpauke von wegen meine Geldanlagen sind alle Unsinn, und überhaupt, die Scheidung, bla bla … und am nächsten Tag kommt der Tod so schnell über ihn, dass er es wahrscheinlich selbst nicht mal richtig realisiert hat. Vielleicht. Hoffentlich. Vielleicht war's ein Glück für ihn. Keine Ahnung. Für die Hinterbliebenen ist beides furchtbar, plötzlicher Tod oder langes Siechtum. Als Mediziner sollte ich jetzt wohl eher irgendwas Buddhistisches sagen und versöhnlicher reden, aber...“  
Sich ihr anzuvertrauen tat gut. Dass es im Dunkeln geschah, und er so ihren Blick nicht sehen musste, machte es eher leichter. Ihre Hand, die seine hielt, reichte ihm an Mitgefühl schon völlig aus.

++++

Sie starrte sinnierend auf das Kopfende des Bettes: „Eigentlich wäre längst die Zeit da, dass ich das Ganze als Erfahrung verbuche und ihm in Gedanken noch ein schönes Leben wünsche. Aber dieses Stück Reife fehlt mir einfach. Seh ich zum Beispiel alte Fotos, packt mich nur wieder die Wut. Und was Thorsten angeht, Traurigkeit. Zwischen den beiden Gefühlen pendel ich mehr oder weniger bei all den paar Männern in meinem Leben vor dir.“  
Den guten Rat, mit seinem jetzigen Partner nicht über Verflossene zu reden, hatten beide irgendwann links liegen gelassen. Und fanden nun eigentlich recht aufschlussreich und verbindend, was sie hier über den anderen lernten. Nur über seine Ex-Frau schwieg er sich noch ziemlich beharrlich aus. Mal sehen, ob er dieses Missbehagen einmal aufgeben, und sie etwas mehr zu der großen Unbekannten erfahren würde.

++++

Statistiken besagten, dass die Schlafqualität von Männern sich verbesserte, sobald sie das Bett mit einer festen Partnerin teilten. Frauen dagegen hatten laut Statistik mit einem Mann an der Seite einen eher schlechteren Schlaf. Wie diese einsame Nacht für Silke ausfallen würde, war noch offen. Fest stand schon jetzt, dass sie sich fast zu schnell an seine Gegenwart neben ihr gewöhnt hatte. Selbst dass sie heute mal endlich wieder in ihrer eigenen Wohnung lag – was sollte sie allein bei ihm? - veränderte das „Hier fehlt etwas“ Gefühl nicht. Oh, aber während sie sich bettfertig gemacht hatte, hatte er ihr geschrieben. Gespannt klickte sie auf die Botschaften – zwei Fotos und ein Text. Das erste Bild zeigte scheinbar den nächtlichen Ausblick aus seinem Hotelfenster. Nicht schlecht, eine schöne Sicht auf einen guten Teil des Hamburger Hafens. Auf dem zweiten Bild … sie musste lachen, das waren seine Füße in furchtbar plüschigen, hauseigenen Pantoffeln des Hotels. Auch noch türkis; welcher Designer hatte das für eine gute Idee gehalten? Darunter hatte er geschrieben: „Mir ist kalt ohne dich. Bis morgen – schlaf gut!“.  
Einen Moment lang war sie in Versuchung, den Bildschirm zu küssen, aber für solches Teenager-Benehmen war sie inzwischen ein bisschen zu alt. Sie legte das Handy froh neben die Nachttischlampe. Nur, um gleich darauf erneut danach zu greifen, ihre Lippen doch kurz auf den Display zu drücken, und an ihren Bettgenossen zurückzuschreiben.


End file.
